Gabriel
by Inefable
Summary: Gabriēl es el verdadero rebelde de entre todos los arcángeles, es el único que hace lo que quiere.


**x. Disclaimer - **'Supernatural' pertenece a The CW y Kripke.**  
x. Personajes - **Gabriēl, menciones de otros ángeles y arcángeles  
**x. Pareja **- Referencias a Lucifer/Michael**  
x. Nota -** Dedicado a Michan_Kitamura

**x. Advertencia** - Si les ofende que use personajes bíblicos y que haya insinuaciones de slash, por favor, no lean.

* * *

**Gabriēl**

* * *

Es probable que hayas oído hablar de él. Quizás viste dibujos y leíste pasajes que te hicieron creer que lo conoces, pero lo cierto es que Gabriēl no es como tú piensas.

Él es un luchador, pero odia las guerras; representa el amor, pero no sabe exactamente lo que es; permitió el inicio del Apocalipsis, pero sólo quiere que éste llegue a su fin.

Gabriēl es el verdadero rebelde de entre todos los arcángeles, es el único que hace lo que quiere. Míchaël y Luzbel, en cambio, siempre fueron tan predecibles. Míchaël con su espada y su heroísmo, Luzbel con su legendaria arrogancia y sus _daddy issues_ _[1]_.

Gabriēl no es como ellos. Es más, cree que la solución a todos los problemas sería encerrar a esos dos en un hotel barato para que arreglen sus complicaciones amorosas sin arruinarle el día a los demás.

Lo que tienes que saber sobre Gabriēl (Gabe, si quieres) es que a él no le importa lo que tú piensas y que si le caes mal, probablemente te convertirá en su próxima aventura, aprovechándose de tus debilidades.

Pero no, no es que sea malo. Simplemente piensa que a veces el Infierno no es el mejor castigo y que, en algunos casos, una broma es lo que ciertas personas merecen.

No creas que es así sin razón alguna. Todo empezó hace billones de años, en una época en la que el concepto de tiempo no existía y las bromas no tenían lugar en el Monte de la Reunión del extremo Norte. A Gabriēl eso no le molestaba porque allí las ironías no eran necesarias. De hecho, todos convivían en paz y era él quien mejor trato tenía con los demás ángeles y arcángeles. Siempre fue muy carismático. Y si bien lo consideraban un tanto irreverente, reconocían sus buenas intenciones y el hecho de que era un buen amigo.

Con Raphaēl, especialmente, tenía una relación cercana. El Monte siempre era testigo de sus largas conversaciones sobre ningún tema en particular. Al no existir nada más que ellos, no podían hablar de mucho, pero siempre se las ingeniaban para animar a la verbosidad.

Gabriēl era querido por todos y el Creador siempre dejaba en claro que estaba dispuesto a encomendarle algunas de las tareas más importantes.

_"Al sexto mes, Gabriēl fue enviado a Galilea, a María."_

Realizar labores de ese estilo no le generaba mayores dificultades y siempre agradecía la confianza del Altísimo. El problema sólo empezaba cuando sus responsabilidades, de una manera u otra, eran la raíz de otros conflictos con los cuales no quería verse involucrado.

Sí, sabes bien a qué me refiero.

Apocalipsis, Armagedón, Día Final, Fin de los Tiempos, como lo prefieras. Gabriēl fue el que verdaderamente desató la catástrofe… Deberías haberlo visto. Imagina esto: una mansión en California, dos modelos europeas, champagne y así, de la nada, un "lo siento, chicas, pero tengo que iniciar el Apocalipsis."

Y si creíste que la famosa trompeta mencionada en Revelaciones es un enigmático símbolo, un eufemismo religioso que sólo los más estudiosos del tema pueden comprender, creíste mal. La trompeta es una trompeta. Así de patético como lo hago sonar.

Eran como las tres de la mañana y lo único que quería Gabriēl era volver con las modelos o tirarse en la cama a ver algún programa de la NBC. Pero nada de eso. Como un idiota, se vistió de blanco, se paró sobre la primera L del letrero de Hollywood (porque si iba a destruir el mundo, lo iba a hacer con estilo) y en cuanto sintió la muerte de Lilith, que fue algo así como un divertido cosquilleo, tocó la trompeta y créeme que por algo era Luzbel el encargado de la música en la Corte Celestial.

Tras haber destrozado Highway to Hell (pero sin preocuparse porque sabía que el abracadabra era él, no la canción elegida), se sentó sobre la tercera O (sin dudas, más cómoda que la L) y observó todas las pequeñas lucecitas de la cuidad.

Por un extraño momento, hasta sintió pena por los humanos. Después recordó que casi todos se merecían lo que les iba a pasar, y se encogió de hombros.

Honestamente, le daba igual el asunto de los humanos versus los demonios versus los ángeles. Él sólo quería hacerse a un lado y vivir en paz. ¿Por qué toda diferencia de opinión debía convertirse en una incesante batalla épica? Era tan cliché, tan aburrido.

Tal cual el resto de los ángeles. Con tan solo cerrar los ojos por una milésima de segundo podía recordar su vida en el Reino Celestial. Si se concentraba, hasta podía visualizar a Castiel siendo emo y flotando en alguna nube; Raphaēl, ignorando a todos, menos a él; Uriel, quejándose y amenazando por alguna nimiedad; Anna con sus rollos de "quiero ser humana, quiero ser normal", tan Claire de 'Heroes'; Míchaël con la mirada perdida en Luzbel; y Luzbel, ja, chillando sus típicos "yo, yo, yo, mi, mi, mi", "Papi, mira lo que hice. Soy tan genial. ¡Quiéreme, quiéreme, quiéreme!"

Perdedores.

Aún así, de cierta manera, los extraña un poco. Muy poco. Sólo a veces. Casi nada.

Pero no hay mucho por hacer, todos han tomado decisiones distintas y él está contento con la suya. Nunca llegará a ser el Gryffindor que es Míchaël y, por suerte, jamás tendrá tantos fans como Luzbel (no podría soportar la presión de la fama). Y está bien así, no necesita toda esa parafernalia religiosa porque ya no cree en la religión. Si el Creador realmente se ha ido, entonces, ¿para qué pelear? ¿No sería más productivo preservar todo, ya que ningún ángel tiene semejante poder de creación?

… Nah. Que se peleen, que hagan lo que quieran, siempre y cuando no lo molesten a él.

Éste es Gabriēl. Sí, así de egoísta. Sí, así de despreocupado. Y te recomiendo que no te enojes con él ni lo burles porque puede que mañana te juegue una broma de la cual nunca te puedas recuperar.

* * *

_[1] Daddy issues: significa que Lucifer tiene problemas/cuestiones con su padre._

Le pregunté a medio mundo cómo traducirlo, pero finalmente me rendí y lo dejé en Inglés xD De verdad no se me ocurre cómo lograr que se entienda y suene bien xD  


* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer._


End file.
